


Play The Final Game

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bohemian Rhapsody, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Old Friends, Red Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: Brian will do anything for Roger, even save him from Death himself.





	Play The Final Game

**Author's Note:**

> I felt quite bad "hurting" Roger for this fic. Sorry Roger! We should protect Maylor at all costs.  
> Red Special is unbreakable in real life, everybody knows that:)

Brian looked at Roger. Two weeks have passed after the car accident, and his best friend was still unconscious. Hell no, that was too much for Brian’s poor heart. Rushing into the hospital after he got the terrible news, only to find Roger in bruises and bandages. Roger of all people, his dear friend for five decades!

And the bad thing was the doctors couldn’t say anything certain about his state. Yes, some bones were broken, the damage has been done. But why Roger still didn’t come to consciousness? The doctors couldn’t explain that and only told Brian to be patient and wait.

Relatives and friends came every day, and many tears were shed. Brian was there most of the time too, hoping for things to get better. But for some reason Brian preferred to stay with Roger later in the evenings, which eventually turned into nights. The nurses didn’t dare to shoo him away, they instantly understood how important Roger was to Brian.

So Brian was there with Roger in the quiet of the night. After the tears of the first days, when he couldn’t hold it all in himself and let them flow, now Brian was a bit calmer.

He was just sitting there holding Roger’s hand and reminiscing many of the bright moments they spent together. How they met and liked each other from the first sight, how he was impressed by Roger’s drumming skills.

And at the start of their career, during the very first USA Queen tour as a support act, when Brian fell ill  Roger almost carried him into the airport and aboard the plane, and then checked constantly during the flight home how he was doing.

And that time in Japan, when each band member was given lots of coloured ribbons (for good luck, they presumed). Roger could think of nothing else but to ask Brian if he may put those ribbons into Brian’s hair.

“Always wanted to do this,” Roger said then with a cheeky smile. “Those gorgeous curls of yours still need a little touch”.

Brian agreed, but only if Roger would let him do the same with his beautiful golden blond locks. The process of putting ribbons was funny and quite pleasant (Brian never liked when somebody touched his hair, but Roger was very careful and gentle, so it was alright). And the result was super funny, in the end they both looked either like girls or some horror dolls, but most definitely like two complete idiots. Still, everybody who witnessed the scene laughed like mad, and Deacy took a picture of their heads pressed together on Brian’s camera. This photo was still in Brian’s mighty catalogue and remained one of the favourite of him and Roger.  

So many great memories about being together for 50 years – oh man, that means half a century! But Brian didn’t let himself think about all this as saying good bye. He and Roger spent so much time together, supporting each other through thick and thin. But they still were not fed up with one another, never had seriously fallen out – the studio rows about songs don’t count!

Brian wanted nothing else but to talk to Roger once again.

“Please wake up, Rog,” he whispered.

He talked to the unconscious Roger a lot, actually, but there was no response. Then as a true scientist Brian tried to figure out what else could bring his best friend back to light. Something that he’s been listening to for most of his life. A sound of Brian’s guitar, maybe?

Brian brought Red Special to the hospital and started to play very quietly, so nobody else would hear, some tunes to Roger – Queen songs and his own improvisations.

One night Brian was playing some soft melody that came to his mind, gently touching the strings. After a while he stopped, put Red Special beside Roger’s bed and sighed. The theory is not working! He can do nothing to help Roger wake up.

Suddenly he felt somebody’s presence in the room. Brian turned his head and was terrified to see a grim figure standing close to him. This person was dressed in long grey clothes, which seemed dusty and old, his bony face was half hidden in shadows.

_“Excuse me, sir! What are you doing here?”_ Those words were ready to leave Brian’s mouth, but immediately the realization came to him.

_“That’s not even a human,”_ Brian thought. _“This is Death himself, and he came to get Roger.”_

As if hearing his thoughts, Death came even closer.

“Let him go!” was the roar in Brian’s head.

“Bismillah! No! I won’t let him go!” Brian cried out of the blue. Why would he say almost the exact words Freddie wrote years and years ago? Brian has never really dug too deep into Bohemian Rhapsody lyrics (though he liked it a lot). Queen have never even played the operatic section live! Why would it come to Brian’s mind in a situation like this?

But there was certainly not the time to be rational. Besides, Brian’s words made an effect on the unwanted visitor. Death made a step back. He had more to offer though. Death raised a sword he was hiding in his robes.

_“I have no bloody sword!”_ Brian thought. _“How would I defend Roger?”_

The only thing in the room that stood the closest to be used as a weapon was Red Special. Brian took his guitar’s neck and pointed her to Death’s chest.

“Let him go!” Death repeated his demand.

“I will never let him go!” Brian already knew what to answer.

These words put Death into rage and he started his attack.

Brian was so scared, he felt so small in front of this infernal creature. Guided by pure instincts, he smashed his guitar onto Death’s head.

But Red Special was no ordinary guitar from a factory. She was built by her owner and his father with love, and respect, and knowledge. She saw so many places in the world, played to hundreds of thousands of people, felt the bursts of their energy. She was always taken care after and loved by the whole band.

Red Special was better and more powerful than any sword, any magical wand.

The impact was so strong, that it threw Brian into the corner of the room. It took him some time to get up and put himself together. The grim figure was gone, but there was a solid evidence something has just happened there. Red Special was a mess, split onto pieces, the strings were torn.

Brian kneeled down to what was once his beloved guitar.

“What happened here?” he heard a weak voice behind him. Immediately Brian was by Roger’s bed holding his arm.

“Oh my God! Rog, you woke up!”

“Suppose I did. So what happened to Red Special?

“Just an accident,” Brian said. “Please don’t ask”.

“Too bad, I liked her very much. Red Special was irreplaceable.”

“Yes, she was. Just like you are, Roger.”

Roger smiled. “I heard you playing, by the way. Thank you, Brian.”

 

      

 


End file.
